The purpose of this proposal is to investigate the inter-relationships between nutrition, tumor growth and cancer related cachexia. A totally parenterally nourished rat tumor model will be used. Specifically we are interested in (1) seeing whether the cancer related cachexia is amino acid dependent and (2) how the tumor growth rate in vivo depends on the source of calories given to the animal.